


Gift shopping

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Christmas is coming and Hux is not prepared.





	Gift shopping

The pub was crowded and noisy as expected on a Friday night. Thankfully, Phasma was a regular, so getting a table wasn’t hard. They had been sitting there for more than an hour, drinking whiskey and discussing the past week.

“Skywalker’s class is like a spiritual trip.” Phasma stated and downed her drink for more effect.

Hux grimaced, “I’m just glad he doesn’t teach me, unlike Organa…”

Phasma laughed and patted him on the back. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Are you kidding? It’s weird.”

“Well, you’re dating his son.”

“For almost a year!” Hux exclaimed. “Should’ve gotten used to it by now.”

Phasma shrugged. “Maybe she doesn’t like you.”

“No shit.” It was no secret that Leia Organa and Brendol Hux disliked each other, to put it nicely.

Phasma waved to the bartender with a grin, her special way of ordering another round. “Anyway, did you at least get her a present?”

“Wha-, excuse me? Why would I do that?”

Phasma frowned. “Um, because you’ve been invited for a family dinner on Christmas Eve?”

Hux’s eyes widened and he took a huge gulp of his drink.

“You didn’t even think about it, right?”

“I didn’t get a gift for Ben,” admitted Hux over his glass.

Phasma leant closer. “But you plan to, right?” Hux stared at his glass. “Right?”

He put the glass down and rubbed his temple, groaning “I don’t know what to get for him.”

“Something he likes, perhaps?”

Hux’s eyes went wide. “I’m not getting him any Vader stuff! His room is already so full of those, I don’t even know how I-”

“Hux, calm down, sweetheart. Get him something else he likes.”

Hux grimaced. “I don’t know.”

“Are you telling me that you’ve been dating for ten months and you have no idea what he likes?” Hastily, she added, “Apart from Vader, something that basically the whole school knows.”

Hux was running his finger over the edge of the glass. “Well, he likes Millicent.” He looked at Phasma, eyes bright. “Should I get him a cat?”

Phasma pursed her lips. “Well, he’s def a cat person but you think he’d like one? I mean, it’s a big responsibility.”

Hux clasped his hands together. “I think, maybe? Yeah? A black one? He could call him Vader.”

Phasma giggled. “Actually, it’s not a bad idea.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, do that.”

“You’re not taking a piss on me?”

“No, honey, it’s a great idea. But let’s just make sure and ask Rey.”

“Okay.” Rey was the only person Hux could tolerate in the Skywalker family – apart from Ben.

“Well then, to Ben’s cat,” said Phasma and raised her glass.

“To Vader!” Hux clicked his glass against hers and laughing, they emptied it.


End file.
